Reason to live
by tzmoore
Summary: Hitsugaya is depressed. Matsumoto tries to help Hitsugaya come out of his depression. HitsuMatsu


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but i wish that it was possible

**Reason to live**

Hitsugaya was in his office working on the never ending pile of paper work. He usually did his paperwork which annoyed him to no end and then when he finally finished, a new stack always seemed to come in and he would become even more annoyed.

Things changed two weeks ago. After soul society was betrayed by Aizen and Gin he felt betrayed worst of all. His long time childhood friend Hinamori who he sees as a younger sister believed Aizen over me and put a sword to my throat. If there was one person he trusted more than anyone else it was Hinamori and she broke that trust. The worst part was that Aizen killed Hinamori before my very eyes and he was powerless to stop it. After all the time he trained to be strong enough he still couldn't protect the people he loved. The one question he couldn't answer for the past two weeks was what is his reason to live?

Hitsugaya sat in his office doing paperwork feeling empty. He didn't even get annoyed at how much work there is. He just did all of his and Matsumoto's paperwork feeling nothing. Ever since Hinamori was killed he rarely spoke to anyone and stayed in his office doing paperwork almost all the time. He hadn't eaten and slept in days. He didn't want to sleep as he just gets nightmares and eating served no purpose for him. He just sat in his office looking white as a ghost.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Matsumoto just looked up at the sky and sighed. A lot of things happened of late and her captain seemed to be worst off. She tried to remain her cheerful self but it seems to do nothing for his depression. Over the first few days it just seemed like he was morning his childhood friend's death. But that past long ago and things haven't looked like changing. It's hard to watch the hollow shell of her captain that always had a determined look in his eye and got irritated to no end by what she did. Now he did not even give a response to her hugs, he just stayed emotionless. She didn't know what to do to cheer him up. There was only one thing she could do but she didn't know if she could say it to him. She took a deep breath and started to slowly walk back to the office.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Hitsugaya had finished his stack of paperwork and was half way through Matsumoto's when the door opened. He looked up and saw Matsumoto standing there and then went back to his work.

"When's the last time you've slept?" She asked worried when she saw how pale he looked.

Hitsugaya looked up and saw the worried look she had in her eyes. He was thankful to know someone cared about how he was. If he wanted to be honest he was glad it was Matsumoto as he knew he was in love with her. He wouldn't say anything though as he couldn't think of anything that would make her like him. He was short; the opposite of her happy self and his personality was like ice.

If there was one thing he couldn't do it was risk there friendship as he wouldn't know what to do if she transferred away.

He looked up to see she was still waiting for an answer.

"A while" he said not wanting to worry her more than she already is.

"Let's go for a walk" she said

"No thanks"

"Please" she said in a soft voice

He looked up and sighed "only for a bit" he said as he got up.

Matsumoto let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and thought to herself this is my chance.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ikkaku and Renji were having some sake and were going through there second bottle when they saw Matsumoto and Hitsugaya in the distance.

"Hitsugaya doesn't look to well" Renji said

"Hopefully Matsumoto can do something to help. I heard that he barely sleeps and eats ever since that incident a while ago."

"Yeah, his taking it pretty hard when it wasn't really his fault."

"Maybe we should bring him over for some sake"

"No, just let Matsumoto talk to him. The closest person he has now would probably have to be her."

Ikkaku agreed and they just sat there drinking sake.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto went for a walk through the park and sat down on a bench.

"What did you want to talk about" Hitsugaya asked

"You have to start eating something" she said

"I'm fine"

"You're not fine. You need someone to help you bring your life back together."

"Why would I do that it's not like anyone cares" he said

"What do you mean nobody cares, do you think I would take a walk with you and try to help if I didn't care." She said angrily

Hitsugaya knew she was right but didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to tell you something but I'm afraid of your reaction" she said

Hitsugaya looked at her now as his curiosity got the better of him.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I don't know how to say this. Actions speak louder than words right so" she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Hitsugaya was surprised at first and thought he must be dreaming.

After the shock passed he kissed her back. After a minute she drew back and said "I love you"

Matsumoto looked at him and saw hid surprised face. When he didn't say anything she thought she might have made a mistake and got up to leave. Then she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. She looked back to see it was Hitsugaya. He got up kissed her on the lips and said "I love you to"

As they were walking back from the park hand in hand he thought to himself "I've found my reason to live".

**The end**


End file.
